User blog:3krok/Krok Talk - Chillverse 2.0
Hi. I'm Masahiro 3krai. Hey guys. I'm gonna talk about... CHILLVERSE TWO POINT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (or, as I call it sometimes, Tupointoh) here, so let's go! Characters do not lie to me this is the reason you're here First off, I'm gonna talk about my old characters. :)))))))))))))) you have to wait for newcomer dong. cry harder Returning Characters James Avalone James will play a less major part in 2.0, but will still be a highly recurring character. At the beginning, James falls into the world of 2.0 after apparently saving the original universe from Nova forces and whatnot. Now James has no friends, because you know, most of them are dead. But despite the case, James attempts to become a social butterfly in 2.0 by interacting with other people. Whether that works or not is your call. In 2.0, James has a new design. In this new design, James sports more casual clothing, clothing of which could robably work for all seasons! As you can see, probably, his Avalon Seal is back but this time it's on his bicep. I prefer James with his hair down, so I decided to move the Avalon Seal somewhere else. James will definitely be a lesser character in 2.0, but that's not to say I'm forgetting him for good, in fact, I do have someone planned to have him settle into 2.0 better, as well as Janine. In Chillverse 2.0, James' voice actor has changed to Brian Donovan, AKA the guy who plays Rock Lee. Moving on. JT You've all seen this design though. It's literally everywhere. In 2.0, JT retains his original intention as a forgotten victor of a fighting tournament, now a bartender. Of course, that's not all there is to it, because I don't want to put JT to waste! I'm going to keep JT closer to what he was originally supposed to be in personality, too... An ass. A huge ass, who likes to be downbringing but also gives advice, sorta like a bartender. Due to being a bartender, he'll use fighting skills which made him win the tournament to take down brute drunks. Some things haven't changed about JT though, like his love for Neo Geo and his relationships with other characters. Just kidding about that last one. JT is a loner, though he has some sort of past vestige with Falco the Eagle and Sparks, and refuses to get close to anyone else. Speaking of changes, JT's voice actor will be changed from Tom Gibis to Johnny Yong Bosch. Makoto the Dog Pretty casual a design, but I don't really mind it all that much. Besides the design, Makoto's not really changed that much. She'll still have Hanzo and Mikoto with her more than likely, and even by the picture you can see that she still uses the Gaia. Of course, this is Balanced Gaia, though as development continues, I may change this. ...Of course, you've seen these designs already. There's one more redesign I'd like to show you. This one is completely new. Razor the Shark A strange choice for a character to redesign, but I like it. How about you? Razor's new design is moreso based off of that of Oswald from The King of Fighters, right down to having a Karnoffel deck at the ready. For 2.0, I wanted to have a character who's somewhat of a gambler, acts all smart and has a lot of "I'm feeling lucky" moments. Razor was the perfect choice for that character. Don't get me wrong, I liked what he had before, but it's just a bit silly, the whole King of Crime stuff. Razor's old design really spoke out in needing clothes more of a casanova touch. Anyway, not much about Razor has changed other than his design and his profession, but I think it was a change for the better! That's all the designs I have to show for new characters. Hope you enjoyed them. Now we'll move on to my new characters. New Characters fap guys it's the new characters section Anyway, I thought showing the new characters second would be a better move, new characters is something to anticipate and including it later would be cool. Also drinking the tears of people who wanted to see the new characters first is fun. Character 1 A sixteen year old crazy high school fighter girl. Though she's definitely a good contrast to the other characters you will see. Meet Asuka Kudara. She's a 16 year old porcupine student at the new 2.0 school, Amaranthine Academy, and she'll be my new main character. (TRUE FURSTONA GUYS!!!!!!!) Asuka is very ambitious, in fact, she wants to be the #1 fighter in the world, and practices kung-fu as well as several other fighting styles mixed together, however, she's still very sloppy with all of them, she is brash and cocky, and is the kind who'd rather skip lessons and eat a bunch of food. Her favorite subject is P.E. In terms of character and design, Makoto from Street Fighter and Digimon Savers' Masaru Daimon were a heavy influence. As well as these two, there's a little bit of Persona 4's Chie Satonaka in there too, but only a little tiny bit. Character 2 Yeah, this drawing's shart. Please give me sympathy and juicy doubles. This is Taiki. He's a dragon, or to be specific, a Silver Bearded Air Dragon. Silver Bearded Air Dragons, though not very substantial, have the ability of using the wind to their disposal, but only by flying at a high speed. Taiki was made with the intention of having a somewhat self-insert, though it's barely noticeable. Taiki goes to Amaranthine as a second year student while also attending to a job at an electronics store "Brandabacus". He's not the only dragon in 2.0, and you can be sure to see a lot of him as well as the others. I have a lot planned for him and the others... Oh, believe me. Character 3 Drawing six arms... Never again. True pain. Real fear. Feel the experience at Thorpe Park. This is Fraener. Yeah, he's also a dragon. To be specific, he's a Maroon Scaled Spider Dragon. Due to being a Spider Dragon, he has eight limbs. While also being a bit of a powerhouse, Fraener can slow baddies down with his natural ability of making webs like a spider, as well as having very good climbing abilities. Fraener's a bit of a pervert, and that goes for everyone, he's got an Anything That Moves complex though I'm going to downplay it as much as I can, because I feel like Fraener can be a very intriguing character besides that! Character 4 I'm proud of this design, I learnt that I could draw birds! This is Yuyami the Crow. He's a detective at the mere age of 13 years old, having many cases on record. I could say he's a replacement for that one Kirigiri-ripoff I had in 1.0. But I have standards and the Danganronpa fad has been dead af for over a year, so don't compare it to that. Yuyami is cool and collected, as well as being a questioning young lad who gets accused of grasping at straws because of the people he asks. Design-wise, Yuyami takes from Naoto Shirogane, and the Pokémon Murkrow, as well as a little bit of Gadget Boy. Character 5 The loincloth reminds me of Sunaru the Blue Cold from 1.0. This is Horaz, and he's a tyrannosaurus rex. ''Yeah. I need to chill with these species. Horaz has connections with Avalon, and has the ability to control time. It's more of a time-stop circle though, kinda similar to what The World from JJBA has. Though I haven't watched JJBA so you can go and prove me wrong. Horaz, with connections to Avalon, is naturally set with the two characters in the same world from Avalon, James and Janine. I said I'd give James a dynamic to get him comfy, didn't I? Fun fact, Horaz is based off of a dream I had not too long ago, in fact, he's lucky to have made it into the 2.0 blog because of how recent it was. Character 6 ''"oh no" the people of Chill say, as I slowly take out yet another dragon OC. This is Astarot. He's a Cobalt Steel Dragon, as the name says, he's got very cold and steel-hard scales, because of this, he packs quite a brutal punch. Unlike the other dragons, Astarot isn't necessarily a goodie. He's also the youngest of my dragons, being 13 years old much like Yuyami. He can create pillars of ice with his sword Eira, as well as being able to fight like a normal swordfighter with it. Astarot is going to be one of my first 2.0 antagonists, so keep a good eye on him. Question Time voice food time Q: What happened with JT? He has connections all over the place, he won a tournament then walked away from the fame and now he's an asshole bartender... What happened? Just gonna borrow a quote from JT, "Everyone forgets the heroes, it's always the villains everyone remembers. Think about it this way, y'know a criminal's name, but do you even know the gender of th'cop who put 'im down?". That's about the latter thing. However, keeping JT a mystery until the right time is probably one of my favorite things to do. Q: Episode plots? I was gonna have one based on a set of my Apallo's new characters who all follow the same species line, it'd involve someone trying to reset time to assert his pride. Stupid, I know. Also, the Octohex virus, which currently has a page on Chill, will have an episode as my first 2.0 villain. Q: How will we work on the Digital World? How will we make it? By Sector or By Continent? Digital Mobius will be worked on little by little. I think we should try and make it by sector. As in a Forest Sector, a Dust Sector, etcetera. Q: Will there be Digimon and Mobian cities much like in World 2, 3, DS, Dawn and Dusk? That's down to whoever. They can work on stuff to do with their own cities while doing it like the question states. Whether they be seperate or combined is down to, as I said, whoever. Q: What are these so called dragons you and Apollo are working on? As I said, I plan on having an episode on 2.0 to do with mine and Apallo's dragons, you can go ahead and wait then or you can ask more if you're really intrigued about them. Q: What's the progress of the schools? Good! I'll map them out eventually and give them to Blu when done. I already have student rosters underway too! PM me or Apallo if you're interested in either school. Q: How will James and Janine fit in with the dynamic of 2.0 , being from a different universe? I already have plans! I'm going to try and squeeze the Avalone siblings into 2.0 first, before I do anything drastic with them. In fact, my objective for the first TP is to get James and Janine comfy. Also, Horaz. Q: Shin Megami Tensei and Future Card: Buddyfight? What plans do you have with those? That's for me to know! If both pass and get allowed into 2.0, I'll make a further blog post with more info such as this one! End Anyway, that's about it. I'm 3krok, and this has been Chillverse 2.0's Krok Talk. Hope you enjoyed, I'll see you next time. ...hey guys, welcome back to endslate. Xʳᵒˢ ᵐʸ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ ᵃᶰᵈ ᵇᵒᶰᵈ ᵒᵘʳˢ ᵃˢ ᵒᶰᵉ 01:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts